Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman is a 2013-introduced all-around character. He is part of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood as the next Huntsman, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he refuses to hurt or kill animals. His allegiance also is motivated by his requited love for Ashlynn Ella, whom destiny dictates to have a Happily Ever After without him. Hunter is the kind of boy who goes along with others easily, but has problems finding connection on topics that deeply matter to him, like nature and animal well-being. As the next Huntsman, he can be relied on to jump into action when he thinks someone needs help, ripping off his shirt in one fell swoop. Or if it's about help of the "not in danger"-variety that is needed, Hunter has a knack for building whatever is needed out of even unlikely materials. Portrayers In English, Hunter Huntsman is voiced by Grant George. Character Personality Hunter is a little boastful, easily annoyed and distracted. He is serious about his role as a hero, but not as enthusiastic about his job description as a hunter. He cares deeply about nature and animals, and is even a vegetarian. Appearance Hunter has tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair. The right side of his head is shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs just over his ear. Fairy tale Relationships Family The Huntsman of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Little Red Riding Hood fame is Hunter's father. He also has an ax-capable mother and a baby sister named Fern. Friends Hunter likes to hang out with Daring and Dexter Charming, but he only considers himself to have a true connection with Ashlynn Ella. Pet The squirrel named Pesky is Hunter's pet. As his name suggests, Pesky makes a habit of agitating Hunter, but is also unquestioningly loyal to him. In The Storybook of Legends, Pesky is not mentioned. When the students summon animal companions, a griffin comes to Hunter. Romance Hunter is dating Ashlynn Ella, a princess, despite knowing that this is not approved of and despite knowing that they may be endangering their stories. They once dated secretly, but after Duchess Swan found out, they revealed themselves to the school. Ashlynn briefly broke up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing, but eventually she realized that their relationship was important enough to fight for. Timeline * July 30, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Hunter Huntsman. * May 30, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * October 1, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his book debut in "Ever After High: Hunter Huntsman's story". * Early October, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early October, 2013: Hunter Huntsman makes his diary debut in his 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 29, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * October 29, 2013: Hunter Huntsman's profile art is revealed. Book On the last day of summer break, Hunter accompanies his father in the woods. They help an injured farmer who claims he saw a wolf. Instead of a wolf, Hunter finds a girl mending a broken bird nest. He secretly helps by building a birdhouse and quietly hanging it near her. At the end of Orientation Week, Hunter attends Legacy Day practice. He pledges to save Snow White and Red Riding Hood. Hunter plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. He stops in the middle of the game to “rescue” Lizzie Hearts from the wolves. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Book characters